


Sunday At Noon

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon and Tim are coming home from church after going to service with Kari, Louis, and Jason. Tim wonders why Brandon picks on Kari so much and asks. Better story than summary, there is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday At Noon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that could have happened in an original story I've been working on and my first upload here in AO3 hope you like!

It was around noon by the time the two boys had gotten home from church. One boy had dark skin with brown eyes. He was about average in height. He wore his hair cut very close. He wasn't much of an athlete but he was still pretty fit. The other boy was very tall and walked with a proud stride. His skin was light, only tanned from the sun. He had blonde hair and bright blur eyes.  
"Are your parents still at church?" The first boy asked he began to walk upstairs to the familiar room.  
"Yeah, they're helping with bingo or something and that doesn't start until six, so we're good," the other boy answered as they walked into the backroom.  
"Brandon?"  
"Yeah?"  
The boy walked over on the nice king sized bed covered in red covers and looked up, "why are you so mean to Kari?"  
Brandon shrugged and looked over, "it's fun. Her feelings aren't hurt by it or anything."  
His boyfriend laughed and shook his head, "You too argue worse than siblings."  
"She's like an annoying little sister to me," Brandon pointed out and reached out for the other boy's arm, "Tim, we got this whole house to ourselves."  
"I know," Tim responded looking around, he let Brandon pull him in closer. He placed his own hands on Brandon's broad chest, "did you want to do anything?"  
Brandon brought his lips over to hover just above Tim's with a smirk, "yeah."  
He let a hand wander to the nice pants Tim currently wore. He palmed the boys crouch through the fabric, "wanna have some fun?"  
Tim rolled his hips and laughed, "fuck me, Brandon."  
Brandon wasted no time at all after that, he lifted up Tim and dropped him on the bed. He pulled off his own shirt to reveal his well defined chest. Tim might not have been an athlete, but Brandon on the other hand was a football player. He was always in control on the field and that's exactly how we was in the bedroom and Tim loved every second.  
He let Brandon tear off his clothes before locking their lips back together. Tim moaned into the kiss, arching his back up off the bed. Brandon kissed down his neck, placing a hand on his hips to keep him from moving too much.  
Tim squirmed around as Brandon got closer to awaiting length.  
"How far do you want to go?" Brandon asked as his mother hovered over him.  
Tim groaned and shrugged, "a- all the way?"  
"We have school Monday, you'll be sore," Brandon have a fee love bites to the skin below him. He could make out a few marks he'd left before, but they'd be gone soon.  
Tim bit back a moan and gave a light groan, "I don't care...I want it."  
Brandon nodded, more than happy to oblige. He put the boy's length in his mouth and began to suck him.   
Tim lost the will to control his sounds and let out a loud stream of moans, lacing his hand into Brandon's hair.  
"Please..." Tim begged as tried to prompt himself up for his lover.  
Brandon nodded and moved his head away. He was going to press a finger in just since it had been a while, but his hand was moved away.  
Tim shook his head, "just go in slow."  
"Alright," Brandon positioned himself at the tight entrance and slowly pushed in. He could see visible discomfort on Tim's face and bent down to kiss his cheeks, forehead, and finally lips.  
"Hurt?"  
He shifted under him, "a little, but keep going."  
"Okay," Brandon pushed all the way in and then began to thrust. He was slow at first but quickly began to pick up pace. He watched Tim clench the blankets and hold on as he was slammed into.  
Tim knew just exactly how to get even more form him, "hm....thought you could do better, big strong football player."  
Brandon knew what Tim was up to, but still fell for it. He hammered into the boy with the smaller frame until he was begging to cum.  
"A- ah Brandon I'm close!'  
"Say my name!"  
"Brandon!" With that last scream Tim felt himself reach his climax and moan it out. He felt the warmth of Brandon's release enter him. They both waited to speak, catching their breath.  
Tim cuddled into the football player and mumbled, "we need to fuck more."  
Brandon smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "sure babe, how about we go to sleep and round two later?"  
"Okay, Brandon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're my boyfriend, right?"  
"Yes, you're mine?"  
"Yeah, can we tell the others?"  
"If it makes you happy, now let's go to sleep."   
They both fell asleep on top of the covers but snuggled into each other's arms.


End file.
